Little Girl
Little Girl is an unnamed, minor character who appears in only the Looney Tunes short, "A Waggily Tale". She was voiced by Lucille Bliss. About Little Girl Little Girl shows up in Junior's dream, in which he is now a dog himself. She becomes Junior's owner after he's bought from a pet shop. She's sweet, caring, friendly, loving, and somewhat a better dog owner than Junior was. But she's also naive when it comes to pet care, as she doesn't quite know just what are the proper ways to go about tending to a dog. The Little Girl is a young, slender, Caucasian girl with black, dotted eyes and red hair worn in pigtails with a blue bow on each of them. She wears a white, porkpie hat, white shirt with folded collar and long sleeves, a blue jumper skirt, white, knee-length bloomers, and black tights with matching shoes. Junior waits at the pet store's display window for someone to purchase him and be his owner. But he doesn't have to wait very long, as the Little Girl and Junior happen to catch each other's eyes. She comments to her father on how cute he is and what sad eyes he has. He agrees and to solve that problem, they enter the pet shop and he asks the seller the price for the dog. The owner asks if he means "The one with the waggly tale". Little Girl is then shown carrying her new dog, Junior, as she walks towards a boy named Johnny. She asks how he likes the dog. He makes a rather rude comment about him, then tries to take Junior away from her. They have a tug-of-war with the canine and because they're so busy doing this, fail to realize they're strangling him. Johnny gains the upper-hand and runs off down some stairs with Junior. Little Girl goes after him to reclaim her dog, demanding he give him back to her, saying he belongs to her, and emphasizing that she'll do the carrying. Next, Little Girl comes across another boy named Melvin, who insults her looks and her attire, and he claims that his dog, Spike, could take Junior on in a fight. Little Girl argues, "He cannot!". Melvin lets Spike loose and Junior is attacked. Afterwards, Junior is seen at home, being bandaged by the Little Girl. After she asks if he feels better, Junior slinks off and painfully peels off the bandages. He bemoans he doesn't want to be a dog, then Little Girl tells him it's time for his bath. Once he's carried to a washing machine, he resists getting in it, but Little Girl manages to get him in there. When the washer is finished, Junior comes out as a floating ball of fluff. Little Girl mentions that now he's "all nice and clean", but then remembers that his teeth haven't been brushed. Junior attempts to make a break for it, but Little Girl quickly gets ahead of him and blocks his exit. She tells him to wait while she gets the toothpaste. Grabbing a tube that is actually filled with soap, she spells the writing on it. She's illiterate, but because it's in a tube, she presumes it must be the toothpaste. She squeezes out the soap onto the toothbrush's bristles, tells Junior to open his mouth, and brushes his teeth. Junior, disgusted by the taste of soap, spits it out and flees outside as she watches him leave, and is left behind. Category:Characters